Blame
by insaneantics21
Summary: Ginny blames Hermione for a lot of things. Oneshot.


I have absolutely NO IDEA where this came from but it just popped into my head today and I knew I had to write it to show you that I haven't completely abandoned the Harry Potter fandom.

I haven't given up on the epicly long story I've been promising for months, I've just kind of hit a brick wall. I swear to you it'll get finished, though. Until then, enjoy this little oneshot =)

* * *

Ginny sat on the cold stone floor of the abandoned classroom she'd found and leaned her head back against the wall to watch the wispy blue horse that had erupted from the tip of her wand gallop around the room. Her mind was a little blank yet running at the same time. School was almost over for her, she'd be leaving in only a few short weeks to start training with the Holyhead Harpies and she'd never be setting foot at Hogwarts ever again. It should've been exciting but she was going to miss the structure of school. She blamed Hermione for making her think that.

She blamed Hermione for a lot of things. She blamed the brunette for making her love books, for making her study more, for pushing her to do better. She also blamed her for her breakup with Harry. While Hermione was busy finishing up school and busy pushing Ginny to do better, Harry wasn't around. Yes, he was busy working at the Ministry but he was also busy not writing her and his affection when they were together for holidays had dwindled to practically nothing. The surprising thing was that Ginny didn't mind. She didn't mind because the brunette that had been pushing her was starting to tug at her heart a little.

The redhead watched her horse slow its gallop and more wisps of blue flew by. An otter began circling her horse and Ginny smiled. Another body was next to her just seconds later, leaning against her shoulder.

"I've been looking all over for you," Hermione said. "I was worried when you weren't at lunch."

Ginny shrugged and watched her horse chase after Hermione's otter.

"Something bothering you, Gin?"

"Nah, just thinking."

"It feels strange to be leaving soon, doesn't it? I'll admit that I'm a little worried but it will be rather exciting to try new things."

"I think you've done all there is to do, Hermione," Ginny said with a smile. "Not everyone gets to defeat Voldemort."

Hermione giggled and Ginny blushed a little at the sound.

"I will be doing new things," the brunette said. "Hopefully changing the Ministry. Writing legislation doesn't sound as exciting as destroying horcruxes but it will be just as influential."

Ginny smiled a little and leaned her head over to settle it on Hermione's shoulder as they watched their patronuses disappear leaving the room a little darker. The pair sat in silence for a while with only the sound of their breathing resonating through the empty classroom.

"Do you love him?" Ginny whispered. She twitched for a moment for letting such a question slip but she couldn't help it. She'd been dying to know if there was any sort of chance for her to tell the brunette how she felt and perhaps tug at her heart as well.

Hermione fiddled with her wand in her lap and was silent.

"Is this about Harry again?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Ron is…he's sweet, a little dense sometimes, but sweet. He tries to be thoughtful…he can be infuriating, there are times when I'd like to slap him."

"But do you love him, Hermione?"

"I…I'm comfortable."

Ginny swallowed hard and let herself get brave. She reached out and took Hermione's hand that was gripped onto her wand. Hermione jumped and pink sparks shot from the end of her slender piece of wood.

"But you don't love him?"

"I'm a difficult person to love, Ginny. I'm very focused…finding someone to love me isn't an easy task. I don't want to end up alone and your brother is willing to love me and I'm willing to let him."

"Why be with someone if you don't love them?"

Hermione chuckled and shifted nervously. "You've been reading too many of those Muggle fairytales I told you about. Life isn't a fairytale. You can't always find a true love who feels the same…no matter how much you want it."

With a sneaking suspicion that Hermione was hiding something, Ginny let bravery consume her and she moved a little closer and tilted her head up to let her lips come close to Hermione's jaw. "What if someone came along that you did love…someone that loved you, too?"

More pink sparks shot out from Hermione's wand and she let go of it. Ginny kept her hand on Hermione's. The redhead felt her friend start breathing harder as she slowly turned her head to look right into her eyes.

"Ginny, I can't…"

"Why?"

"Your brother…"

"You don't love him. If you tell me you feel nothing for me then we'll forget this but if you do…if you do then…then why not try?"

Hermione scooted away and Ginny sighed.

"I…I don't know about this. I hadn't thought…I'm…I don't know, Ginny. It's very complex, you see."

Ginny nodded once and got up from the stone floor and looked down at the brunette.

"I understand," the redhead said, defeated. She'd been brave and she'd tried and that was further than she'd ever expected she would get. She grabbed her wand off the floor and a small piece of her heart hoped she would hear Hermione call after her as she opened the classroom door. When all she was met with was a deafening silence she sighed and headed up to her dormitory to begin packing her things.

..........

Ginny tried to hold back the tears as she folded her clothes and tossed them into her trunk. She hadn't had the energy to start packing immediately after leaving the classroom so she'd headed to the showers and let the hot water almost blister her skin as she cried. She'd curled up on her bed with a book for a few hours before she decided to go ahead and begin packing her things.

She reached under her bed and grabbed a book and started to throw it into her trunk when a hand caught her wrist. She spun around to see a red-eyed Hermione standing there staring at her intensely, studying her.

"I feel something," the brunette's voice was low and a little raspy. "And it's not just being comfortable. It's…a feeling. A strong feeling and I tried to deny it for quite some time because I was afraid you wouldn't reciprocate. And now I'm afraid you'll hurt me."

"I won't hurt you," Ginny offered.

Hermione gave a little nod and the redhead closed the gap between herself and her friend. She swallowed hard and pushed back Hermione's thick hair with her free hand. She cupped the brunette's jaw and pulled her in a little closer until she could no longer focus on the other girl's face. She closed her eyes and brushed her lips against Hermione's, the brunette took the initiative to deepen the kiss just a little by reaching behind Ginny's neck and pulling her closer.

When she pulled away, Ginny swallowed hard and gave a small smile. She stayed with her hand on Hermione's face and the pair swayed a little and rested their foreheads together. Ginny blamed Hermione for making her heart explode and her mind race with how amazing things could be in the future.


End file.
